lickipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Fire Red Ledgendaries
In the generation one remakes the legendaries are the same except the roaming dogs so we will have no confusion making this page. Please note we don't get any information that we do not know from other wikis. The Three Legendary Birds: The three legendary birds consist of Zapdos Articuno and Moltres. '''Zapdos is an Electric and Flying type Pokemon, '''Articuno is a Ice and Flying type, and Moltres a Flying and Fire type. Zapdos's Moves: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Agility and Drill Peck Articuno's Moves: Mist, Ice Beam, Mind Reader '''and '''Agility Moltres's Moves: Flamethrower, Endure, Agility and Fire Spin Locations: Zapdos can be found at the back of the Power Plant at Level 50, Articuno at Seafoam Cave at Level 50 and Moltres in Mt. Ember (on Island 1) at Level 50. I caught my Zapdos first try with an Ultra Ball when it was at about 15 HP. I had to look up how to get through Sea Foam Cave and It took me about 45 times while he had 1 HP and he was Asleep to get Articuno with an Great Ball. Moltres was definitely the hardest Legendary Bird to catch, I caught him with a Great Ball at 15 HP although he was not Asleep. Mewtwo: Mewtwo is without a doubt the hardest Pokemon to catch if you don't have your Master Ball. You can find Mewtwo in Cerulean Cave at Level 70 with the following moves: Swift, Recover, Safeguard and Psychic. Here are the steps you must take to have the trainer let you in Cerulean Cave. # Become the Pokemon Champion # Catch 60 Pokemon # Show your Pokedex to Professor Oak # Head to Island 1 # Talk to Celio in the Poke-center # If he doesn't mention a Ruby repeat steps 1-5 # Head to the Mt. Ember West Entrance # Fight the Rocket Grunts in front of the entrance # They should give you a code, if they don't repeat steps 6-8 # Find the Ruby # Give it to Celio # Go to Island 4 # Enter IceFall Cave # Find Lorelie # Beat the Rocket Grunts # Get the Code from the Rocket Grunts # Head to Island 5 # Enter the code to the Dotted Hole # Find the Sapphire # IT WILL GET STOLEN! # Head to Island 6 # Go to the Rocket Warehouse # Get the Sapphire Back # Hand over the Sapphire to Celio # Fly to Cerulean City # Head to Cerulean Cave # Find Mewtwo # Catch him! The Three Roaming Dogs: The Three Roaming Dogs can only be obtained through what starter you chose. If you chose Bulbasaur the Roaming Dog on your game will be Entei, if you chose Squirtle you get the roaming dog Raikou, and finally if you chose the most popular starter (Charmander) you will have the dog Suicune. Entei's moves: Ember, Roar, Fire Spin, 'and S'tomp Suicune's moves: Bubble Beam, Rain Dance, Gust, and ' Auroa Beam ' Raikou's '''moves: '''Thunder Shock, Spark, Quick Attack, and Roar Where to catch: After getting your national dex either of the dogs (depending on your starter) will be found roaming the routes, but they can's be caught while surfing or in a cave. Neither of the editors of Likipedia have caught Entei (yes we both chose bulbasaur). BTW if the roaming dog uses roar it will remove them from the wild FOREVER.